callofdutyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops
Возможно, вы искали сетевую фракцию Black Ops? Call of Duty: Black Ops (Также CoD Black Ops, ранее известная как Call Of Duty 7) — компьютерная игра, трёхмерный шутер от первого лица, разработанный американской компанией Treyarch. Издатель игры компания Activision. Игра является седьмой в [[Call of Duty (серия игр)|серии Call of Duty]]. Проект официально анонсирован 30 апреля 2010 года. thumb|left|292px|Call of Duty: Black Ops. Многопользовательская игра В мультиплеере доступны несколько режимов командной или индивидуальной игры по локальной сети или интернету. Также присутствует кооперативный режим для четырёх игроков. Студия Treyarch подтвердила, что в версии для PC будет использоваться система выделенных серверов. Разработка и поддержка игры Хронология разработки игры В самом начале мая 2009 года появились неподтверждённые сведения о том, что события Call of Duty 7 будут разворачиваться на Кубе, в Ираке и во Вьетнаме. Эта информация появилась на сайте «That VideoGame Blog», который получил её из «надёжных источников». Стало известно также, что разработкой игры занимается Treyarch. 13 мая 2009 года появилась новая информация о том, что идет разработка новой части серии Call of Duty. Дэвид Ким (David Kim), ведущий дизайнер анимации студии Treyarch, на своей личной странице в сети LinkedIn разместил сообщение о том, что работает над Call Of Duty 7: «В настоящее время я тружусь над своей второй игрой на должности старшего аниматора. Работаю над Call Of Duty 7 вместе с Activision/Treyarch». Первое официальное упоминание о выходе игры в 2009 году было сделано 5 ноября 2009 года во время представления финансового отчета за третий квартал 2009 года. Финансовый директор компании Activision Томас Типпл (Thomas Tipple) заявил, что в 2010 году издатель выпустит и новую часть серии Call of Duty. В декабрьском номере печатного журнала «Playstation: The Official Magazine» присутствовала статья под названием «The Secret Games of 2010» (Секретные игры 2010 года), которая описывала крупные неанонсированные игры, готовящиеся к выходу в 2010 году. Среди этих игр присутствовала и Call of Duty 7. 11 февраля 2010 года президент и CEO компании Activision Майк Гриффит (Mike Griffith) сообщил во время пресс-конференции, на которой обсуждались результаты прошедшего календарного года, что компания не ожидает от седьмой части серии Call of Duty повторения успеха игры Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, так как в 2010 году у игры будет больше соперников. «В этом году конкуренция будет более жестокой и мы не надеемся повторить успех Modern Warfare 2. Впрочем, мы все равно возлагаем большие надежды на новую игру, так как в 2009 году армия поклонников Call of Duty значительно выросла», — заявил Гриффит. Среди главных соперников называются Medal Of Honor, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 и Halo: Reach. 19 февраля 2010 года на игровом сайте VG247 были размещены новые подробности о ходе разработки игры. В этот раз стала доступна информация о подборе актеров для озвучивания Call Of Duty 7. Эта информация также подтвердила существовавшие ранее догадки о том, что новая часть серии Call of Duty будет связана с Вьетнамом - в описании одного из главных героев можно найти упоминание о его службе в этом регионе. Так же из документа, описывающего требования к голосам главных героев, стали доступны их имена и характеристики: * Фрэнк Барнс (Frank Barnes) — закаленный ветеран Второй мировой войны, возраст — около 50 лет. Американец. (требования к тембру голоса: похожесть на голос Дж. К. Симмонза, Джорджа Бэйли или Томми Ли Джонса). * Джозеф Льюис (Joseph Lewis) — самый молодой член команды Фрэнка, родился и вырос в Новом Орлеане, возраст — около 30 лет. Афроамериканец. * Джейсон Хадсон (Jason Hudson) — имеет более 15 лет выслуги в армейских подразделениях, пользуется большим доверием в ЦРУ, был рожден в Вашингтоне, возраст — около 35 лет. Европеоид. 2 марта 2010 года Activision подтвердила, что в 2010 году новую часть серии Call of Duty разрабатывает Treyarch, а в 2011 году это будет не Infinity Ward, а Sledgehammer Games — совершенно новая студия. В то же время было так же подтверждено, что загружаемый контент для Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 разрабатывает Infinity Ward. 19 марта 2010 года стало известно полное название игры — Call of Duty 7: Black Ops. Так же появилась дополнительная информация об игре: * релиз игры запланирован на ноябрь 2010 года (в апреле 2010 года стала известна точная дата выхода игры: 9 ноября 2010 года); * временной отрезок, в котором развиваются события, находится между второй мировой войной и нашими днями; * некоторые миссии будут проходить на Кубе и в Южной Америке, что намекает на то, что холодная война и война во Вьетнаме будут фигурировать в сюжете; * в игру вернётся режим борьбы с зомби; * в версию для PC вернутся выделенные сервера. 3 апреля 2010 года появилась следующая порция информации о готовящейся к выходу игре. Она была собрана с форумов, на которых разработчики из Treyarch общаются с игроками (разработчики внимательно читают всё, что им предлагают в качестве идей игроки). Стало известно, что: * в игре возможно появятся киллстрики (killstreak rewards), настраиваемые индивидуально для каждого созданного класса; * награды за киллстрики будут сохраняться при смерти игрока, но убийства, полученные при использовании этих киллстриков, не будут вноситься в зачёт для получения следующей киллстрик награды; * разработчикам из Treyarch не нравится перк командо, поэтому игроки вряд ли увидят его в Call of Duty 7: Black Ops; * разработчики пытались ввести в игру управляемую игроком сторожевую пушку (Sentry Gun), но результат их не удовлетворил; * в качестве дополнительного оружия возможно будут доступны только пистолеты и ракетницы, так как по мнению разработчиков из Treyarch шотганы и автоматические пистолеты в виде дополнительного оружия дают большее преимущество использующему их игроку перед теми, кто их не использует; * возможно нож так же будет в списке дополнительного оружия, то есть не будет доступен по умолчанию, как это было в предыдущих играх Call of Duty; * в игре не будет ядерного взрыва в виде награды за серию убийств, так как разработчикам не нравится награда, которая преждевременно заканчивает бой. 30 апреля 2010 года руководитель студии Treyarch Марк Ламия (Mark Lamia) сообщил, что в Call of Duty: Black Ops помимо однопользовательского и многопользовательского режима игры так же появится кооперативная игра, впервые представленная в серии Call of Duty в игре Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. 1 мая 2010 года сеть магазинов GameStop начала принимать предзаказы на Call of Duty: Black Ops. Сюрпризом стал следующий факт: в предзаказе недоступна версия игры для консоли Wii. Все предыдущие игры, которые студия Treyarch разрабатывала для приставок седьмого поколения, выходили на всех консолях: Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Wii и так же в версии для PC. 6 мая 2010 года Роберт Котик (Robert Kotick) отметил, что Call of Duty: Black Ops будет сюрпризом для миллионов поклонников игр серии Call of Duty, а Томас Типпл (Thomas Tippl) добавил, что игра предоставит игрокам экстраординарные возможности в многопользовательской игре. 10 мая 2010 года появилась информация о том, что в игре будет присутствовать кооперативный режим для четырёх игроков. 14 мая 2010 года студия Treyarch подтвердила, что в версии для PC будет использоваться система выделенных серверов. Официальный анонс 28 апреля 2010 года на сайте GameTrailers появилась информация о том, что в пятницу 30 апреля 2010 года будет представлен официальный анонс следующей части серии Call of Duty. 30 апреля 2010 года стал доступен официальный сайт игры и точная дата релиза: 9 ноября 2010 года. 1 мая 2010 года на официальном сайте игры был выложен дебютный трейлер игры. Пакеты карт 14 мая 2010 года появилась информация, что пакеты карт для Call of Duty: Black Ops будет разрабатывать отдельная студия, нанятая Activision, - Raven Software. До этого пакеты карт подготавливались той же студией, что и разрабатывала игру, - Infinity Ward или Treyarch. Продажи С 1 мая 2010 года Call of Duty: Black Ops стала доступна для предзаказа в таких крупных торговых сетях, как GameStop и Amazon.com. Режим зомби Долгое время после анонса Call of Duty: Black Ops игровая общественность задавалась вопросом, будет ли в новой игре студии Treyarch представлен полюбившийся многим игрокам режим борьбы с зомби, впервые представленный разработчиком в Call of Duty: World at War. Во всех интервью представители студии избегали отвечать на вопросы, связанные с этим режимом. В начале августа 2010 года появилась информация о том, что 4 карты для борьбы с зомби из Call of Duty: World at War будут доступны тем, кто оформит предзаказ на лимитированные издания Call of Duty: Black Ops. Впервые косвенная информация о том, что режим полноценно вернётся в игру, появилась 27 сентября 2010 года, когда издатель BradyGames, подготовливающий книгу о прохождении игры, тактиках в многопользовательской игре, в пресс-релизе сообщил о наличии в книге информации о борьбе с зомби. 28 сентября 2010 года в тизере к игре были замечены зомби, которых засняли камеры слежения, что так же было расценено как косвенный факт наличия полюбившегося режима в игре. Днём позже, 29 сентября 2010 года, руководитель студии Марк Ламия (англ. Mark Lamia) официально подтвердил, что режим борьбы с зомби вернётся в новом обличии, сказав: «Режим борьбы с зомби так понравился нашим игрокам, что мы решили вернуть его в нашу игру с совершенно новыми фишками» (англ. Zombies have been such a hit with our community that we were committed to bringing brand new zombie experiences to Call of Duty: Black Ops). Так же он добавил: «Мы особенно тщательно занимались сохранением фирменного стиля этого режима, но в то же время позаботились и о сюрпризах для фанатов» (англ. We’ve taken extra special care to retain the essential ingredients of our Zombie game, and have also crafted a nice surprise for the fans). Менеджер студии по связям с общественностью Джош Олин (англ. Josh Olin) в своём журнале twitter написал: «Я знаю, что у вас накопилось много вопросов по режиму борьбы с зомби. Впереди у нас размещение более подробной информации и видео о нём.». 5 октября 2010 года руководитель студии Марк Ламия (англ. Mark Lamia) в интервью ресурсу GameTrailers рассказал, что в игре изначально будет доступен как минимум один уровень, на котором можно будет играть против зомби. Так же Марком было подтверждено, что в данный режим можно играть на одной консоли с разделенным экраном телевизора. 1 ноября 2010 года стало известно, что главными героями, одним из которых может управлять игрок, в совместной игре в режиме борьбы с зомби являются: Джон Кеннеди, Ричард Никсон, Фидель Кастро и Роберт Макнамара. Интересные факты *Если в главном меню ждать и смотреть на телевизор главного меню, то через несколько минут в телевизоре появятся часы (будут указывать то самое время что и на вашем компьютере). Когда появляются часы нельзя будет встать из кресла и убрать их. *Если включить меню зомбимода, то человек в окне уйдет, а затем вернется в облике зомби *В этой и следующей части упоминается химические газы. *В некоторых миссиях оружие ближнего боя представлено как отдельное. В серии Сall Of Duty это впервые. Примечания de:Call of Duty: Black Ops en:Call of Duty: Black Ops Категория:Игры Категория:Call of Duty: Black Ops